Umbrella
by Snow Tempest
Summary: Two strangers meet at a trian station, an Italian and a German.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig waited impatiently for his train while stealing glances at his pocket watch. Another man, the only other person in the station, hummed to himself as he sat on his suitcase. Ludwig looked down at the man, vaguely annoyed. The man sitting on the suitcase wore a brown suit and hat, and no umbrella. The sky was very cloudy and it could rain at any second. The sky was so dark that Ludwig could have mistaken it for night. "What train are you waiting for?" Asked the man in the brown suit unexpectedly; Ludwig was hesitant to answer.

"The five o' clock," The man sitting on his suitcase sighed,

"I'm going on the one after, to Italy." Ludwig had noticed the man's soft Italian accent. The man turned, sparkling brown eyes looked at Ludwig, "And where are you going?" Ludwig thought of something to say,

"Home," he finally decided. The Italian smiled,

"Yes, home is a good place to be. Home is where your loved ones are," the man gazed into the distance. "I have a Grandpa and a twin brother; I haven't seen them in a few months. Do you have family to go home to?" Ludwig wished he could say this conversation was uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

"I have a brother." The Italian smiled,

"Ah, tell me about him," So Ludwig did, and gradually he forgot about the train being late.

"And he really likes beer…" The man laughed and fell silent at all the right times as Ludwig spoke and when the train finally pulled up Ludwig almost forgot he had to get on.

"That would be yours." The Italian man said, pointing to the train, "It was nice talking to you!" Ludwig stumbled onto the train in a trance. The doors were almost closed when Ludwig realized it had started to sprinkle,

"Here," he called to the stranger, "Have my umbrella." He tossed his umbrella through the closing doors and watched as the man caught it. As the train pulled away, Ludwig looked one last time out the window at the man. He was humming a little tune to himself sitting on his suitcase with Ludwig's umbrella propped up over his head. He looked up and saw Ludwig, he smiled and waved, and that was the last time Ludwig ever saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the sequel, you silly GerIta fans...**

Ludwig sat on a chair in his room, looking out the window absentmindedly. Gilbert came into the room with a bout of obnoxious laughter, "Hey bruder! Vant to go outside?" Ludwig didn't looked back at him, "Nien…" Gilbert frowned, "You've been acting strange ever since you came back… did you meet someone?" Ludwig jumped in his chair at that remark, had turned around, flustered. "Nien… Ja… but not like that! I just met a stranger at one of the train stations…" Gilbert sat down on the bed and leaned forward, "I'm listening," So Ludwig told him of the cheerful Italian man who had listened to him so carefully that day. "… And then I tossed him my umbrella, and that was the last time I ever saw him." His voice cracked on that last part. Gilbert cocked his head, it couldn't be… "Vhat vas his name?" Ludwig shook his head, "I don't know. I forgot to ask…" Gilbert hid a smile then turned back to his younger brother with a stern expression, "You realize that this is serious." Ludwig frowned at him, confused. Gilbert continued, "Your love-life was thwarted by fate! And just when you meet that special someone- poof! Gone!" Ludwig sighed exasperatedly at Gilbert's antics. "I'm not in love with a man I just met, and certainly not a _man_." He turned to look back out the window. The older brother slid over to him, "But you said he was cute right?" Ludwig was about to protest but realized that what his brother said was true. "Ja…" Gilbert continued with a smirk on his face, "And you said he was so understanding…" "Ja…" Gilbert chuckled and delivered the final blow, "And as I recall, you also said that he was… _Perfect_." With a grin Gilbert disappeared from the room and left his brother to his thoughts. When the door closed and he heard his brother's footsteps go down the hallway, Ludwig groaned and put his head in his hands._ Ja, he was perfect, in every way… it some ways he seemed to be the opposite of me, but somehow it works for me… I want to see him again, to know his name. But It's crazy, there is no way he would just be easy to find…? _Outside of the window a familiar umbrella bobbed in the air, and under it was someone very familiar. Ludwig quickly stood up and ran through the house and threw open the door, and there he was, standing on the doorstep. "Ah!" the Italian man gasped in surprise, Ludwig stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. "You live here?" he looked at the piece of paper in his hand, then laughed. Ludwig was still in shock, but he still managed to stammer, "H-how?" The man smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Feliciano Vargas, I am here on behalf of my Grandfather, who cannot come to your Grandfather's funeral for medical reasons." Ludwig gasped, "Our Grandfathers knew each other?" Feliciano nodded, "They served in the war together, is what I hear… and your name?" Ludwig stood there, heart pounding, "Ludwig." Feliciano smiled again and shook the German's hand "Nice to meet you Ludwig! May I come in?" Ludwig moved aside for him to come in and Feliciano shut the umbrella and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Ludwig on the cheek, "Thank you for the umbrella, by the way. I kept thinking though, how am I ever going to return this? So maybe it's fate that you and I meet again!" Ludwig smiled, yes, fate… sometimes it is wonderful. He watched the handsome Italian set the umbrella down and take his hand, yes, this is how it's meant to be, forever.


End file.
